Liar
by redsenshi
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't like Sonny Munroe at all, not even a little bit. Chad Dylan Cooper is a liar.


Chad Dylan Cooper shut the door with a bang behind himself, pulling a dramatic pose and pushing his sunglasses down his nose to check if anyone was about. No-one dammit, he'd have to remember that pose for later.

He liked to make an entrance where ever he went, even if at the moment there was no-one to appreciate it. He knew that the big guy up there in the sky was probably sitting about thinking "Gee that Chad Dylan Cooper is always making an effort to be a pretty cool guy. Unlike that Zefron kid, you know what? Maybe I'll give Chad a big movie deal while Zefron develops male pattern baldness."

Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper knew how it was done. As he, Chad Dylan Cooper was thinking these strange and routinely narcissistic thoughts his feet where tracing the disturbingly routine path towards the So Random sound stage. It was disturbing because he was sure a year ago he hadn't been entirely sure where the So Random sound stage was.

A year ago the So Random crew had been vague enemies to his show not important enough to get more than a passing sneer at the cafeteria and certainly not important enough for Chad Dylan Cooper to show up and mock them. He wondered what had changed since then.

Liar.

Chad Dylan Cooper knew exactly what had changed since then. A certain new cast member coming to So Random. Name starts with a SM and rhymes with- not much actually, if he ever wanted to write her a poem he shouldn't try to rhyme her name with much. Munroe, rhymes with- But he wouldn't want to write her a poem because he doesn't like her at all. They are enemies and nothing more.

Liar.

Even in him own special view of the world, in which everything revolves around him, Chad can see that he and Sonny are friends- Maybe even more than friends. It's in the way he dresses up in a weird beard just so she's not embarrassed on national television and gives her a special dance at her silly fake prom and even the way he rushed halfway across town to her ridiculously homey apartment to save her from what eventually turned out to be nothing more than the kitchen sink. These are selfless acts and Chad Dylan Cooper does not do them for anyone except her. And she doesn't even have to say thank you but he'd do it anyway, just for the way she smiles when she's happy. These thoughts are scary and big- bigger than his usual thoughts which are small and petty and shouldn't be compared to his Sonny thoughts. But it doesn't mean he's in love or anything.

Liar.

She wasn't at the door for their morning argument. Chad was put out by this fact. He had be planning to say something mean about her hair. He didn't mean it, Sonny had shiny, pretty hair but that would get the ball rolling anyway. Look at this, the great Chad Dylan Cooper reduced to the flirting tactics of a five year old. So he carefully avoided the few bored paparazzi hanging about- Mackenzie Falls is over there idiots he thought pettily- and heads towards her dressing room. Well those two other girls shared it with her but when had he ever come over here to see them?

The dressing room is empty as well. Or so he thought. If Chad had been a little more aware he would have noticed the sounds of running water in the background. But he wasn't so he didn't. Instead he walked over to Sonny's side of the room and counted how many pictures there were of him (two- his signed apology autograph and one of a big group at some kind of black tie event.) Then Chad caught sight of himself in the mirror and was lost in his eyes. Chad wanted a swimming pool the colour of his eyes. He was rudely interrupted by someone screaming his name, not in pleasure as it was usually screamed, but in surprise.

"Chad what the hell are you doing here!"

This seemed a slight over reaction to him, so he tore his eyes away from himself to look at Sonny.

"Well the door was unlocked so-" he started to justify his presence but he was quickly stopped when he realised just why Sonny had been displeased to find him in here. He had known that the dressing room had a shower. It was common practice in most shows- acting could be sweaty work, not that Chad Dylan Cooper knew anything about that, but he'd heard- and most people liked to be able to wash up afterwards. He had a shower himself. Yet somehow he'd never made the deductive leap to the situation he currently found himself in.

"Sonny! I buhbuh flughass..."

She was dripping wet and the towel wrapped around her was pitifully small and her stupid cute shiny hair was cascading down her back and the combinations of all these things reduced him to a stammering wreck. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Like an angel, if angel went around in towels and looked like pretty girls fresh from the shower.

"Chad I'm waiting for my explanation."

She crossed her arms and glared at him expectantly but instead of providing an explanation he turned purple, made a few more undecipherable noises and ran out of the room- tripping on the pesky couch on his way out and slamming the door behind him, leaving a confused and ridiculously hot Sonny Munroe in his wake. Safe in the hallway outside the dressing room of temptation he let himself slide down the wall into an uncomfortable sitting position. He would have been lying if he'd said a confrontation with Sonny Munroe clad only in a towel hadn't affected him in some way. Despite being the great Chad Dylan Cooper he was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy who was at this moment frantically trying not to let his racing hormones get the better of him.

He cradled his head in his hand desperately trying to banish the image and repeating the same mantra over and over again, trying to banish a newly conceived heavy truth out of his light and fluffy thoughts. I am not in love with Sonny Munroe, I am not in love with Sonny Munroe, I am NOT in love with Sonny Munroe.

Liar.


End file.
